


What If?

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Ironstrange Stories/Oneshots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Suddenly there was the screeching noise of tires and Tony looked up to find that had walked straight onto the road with a car heading straight for him going too fast to slow down.Tony's eyes went wide when he realised he wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time......And the last thing had done was fight with the one person he loved.'I'm sorry, Stephen,' Tony thought.BANG!
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Stories/Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, btw

"Go to hell, Stephen!" Tony shouted in the mages face who didn't even flinch at how close the genius was to him. "I don't give a flying fuck what you think! Go stick it up your ass for all I care!"

"Anthony!" Strange warned, but Tony wouldn't listen.

"NO! I'm fucking done! Go fuck yourself!" Before Strange could call him back, he was gone.

Tony had tears on his eyes as he left his boyfriend's—no. Ex boyfriend's house, slamming the door behind him as hard as he could that the glass in the panes shattered. They instantly repaired themselves in a heartbeat and that made Tony pissed wanting to smash them again but he just turned away in disgust.

Wrapping his arms around his chest in an attempt to comfort himself, he walked at a furious pace down the street trying to calm his breathing down.

He tried wiping the tears from his eyes furiously. Damn it, why was he so weak?! Why was Strange such an was?! What did he even do? What were they even fighting over? Fuck, he couldn't remember! What's wrong with him? Fuck! Why can't he stop crying?!

Tony pressed his palms to his eyes, trying to stem the flow of tears, pushing his palms hard enough to his closed eyes that he started to see spots.

Suddenly there was the screeching noise of tires and Tony looked up to find that had walked straight onto the road with a car heading straight for him going too fast to slow down.

Tony's eyes went wide when he realised he wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time...

...And the last thing had done was fight with the one person he loved.

 _'I'm sorry, Stephen,'_ Tony thought.

BANG!

Tony yelped as just before the car hit him, he fell through the road and found himself falling in mid air.

What the fuck?! Was he dead? What's going on?

Then another portal appeared and he fell out of it landing in someone's arms.

Tony was so shocked he started thrashing trying to get out the person's arms who was holding him in a strong grip, bridle style. "Put me down!" He yelled.

"Anthony, calm down!"

Tony froze. He knew that voice.

He looked up at the voice's owner and tears gathered in his eyes. "I'm s-so sorry."

Stephen smiled. "I know. It's alright. Don't cry now."

Tony wrapped his arms around Stephen's neck, burrowing his face in his shoulder trying to stifle his sobs. Strange rubbed his back gently and brought him over to the couch placing Tony gently in his lap who refused to let go of him.

"It's okay, Anthony. You're safe now," Stephen tried to reassure him but Tony shook his head looking up at Strange with red eyes.

"It's not okay, Stephen! What if I had d-died? What if the l-last thing we ever did together was fight? What if I never got to say sorry? What if you didn't get to say goodbye? What if I had never got to tell you I loved you?!" Tony hiccuped, trying and failing to fight back tears.

Stephen smiled at the last one and Tony felt his face grow red.

Stephen reached up a hand, brushing the stray tears away. "What if I told you that had you died I'd do everything to get you back, including turning back time? What if told you had the last thing we had done was fight then I would have apologized and known you would have too? What if I told you had I not got to say goodbye I would follow you to heaven and say goodbye to you there? What if I told you that I love you too more than anything the universe has to offer?"

Tony took a shaky breath. "Please forgive me?" He whispered.

Stephen nodded smiling. "Of course," he said, softly bringing Tony to him and gently kissing his lips. "I love you Tony."

"Love you too", Tony murmured back against his lips.

"What if I told you I loved you more?" Stephen asked.

"What if I told you I loved you most?" Tony challenged.

"What if I told you I loved you beyond the universe," Stephen replied and Tony grinned.

"What if I told you to never let me go again?" Tony said quietly.

Strange wrapped his arms around Tony's waist pulling his close. "Then I would hold you and remind you how much I love you, forever and ever."

Tony smiled and leaned forward, kissed Stephen who instantly kissed back, poring as much love and affection into that kiss.

And somewhere a few streets away a man was standing next to his car looking around in utter confusion wondering if the man he saw had been real or if he had more alcohol than he thought.


End file.
